Once again, before sun sets
by Soaring Okami
Summary: Itachi loved Naruto. He was the light of his life. So why would he ever betray him?


**Author's Notes (Best not to be skipped):** Um, ok, so, you know I had a miniseries planned, named "Condemned", but I changed my mind the last minute- yesterday actually. And in order not to leave you hanging, I had to start from scrap, create a plot, and slightly plan it out- all in just 1 day! And I must say it was a quite stressful experience.

Anyway, enjoy! Oh, and one more thing, I want to thank **TigrezzTail** for keeping up with me – I know how boring my writing can be. Here's my "thank you" gift: a One Shot. Pm me if you want.

 **4+1 Things:**

 **Choose** a fandom (Anime- and I must have watched it)

 **Choose** a pairing, or the characters

 **Choose** the genres

 **And give me** one random word.

\+ Any details or something you would like me to notice.

 _Take Notice:_

This story is a **Yaoi (male x male)**. This means that the **homosexual relationship(s)** between males is (are) illustrated.

If you're particularly young or aren't familiar/comfortable with this topic then I suggest you do not proceed to read this story/chapter.

Disclaimer: **I do NOT own the Anime or the Characters!** This work is for **entertaining purposes only** ; I obviously **make no profit** from this.

 **All rights go to the creator:** **Masashi Kishimoto** **.**

 **The only thing(s) that I** **DO OWN** **are the Idea (behind the story) and the story itself.**

 **PS** : I didn't put a pairing in the tags on purpose!

You, my friend(s), have been both **informed** and **warned**.

* * *

Chapter I:

-Sunset-

* * *

 _For Itachi, Naruto was his light. He had guided him through the darkness of his own mind and had helped him find peace._

 _And Itachi had promised himself to love him for as long as he lived._

 _SO WHY HAD HE BETRAYED HIM!?_

 _..._

"I...knew it. Ok, that's it! WE-ARE-OVER!"

Naruto's tears fell as he saw the disgusting sight unfolding in front of him. He couldn't refrain himself from sobbing. His eyes were filled with tears, so, so many tears. And those tears clouded his eyes and concealed the pain underneath.

"Wai- Naruto, it's not what you think! Let me explain!"

"Shut up!" he screamed, and fled, not even having the courage to slam the door behind him.

He kept on running, passing house after house, street after street. Trying to overrun his pain. Then he stopped and he looked back.

 _Why? For what reason? What did he hope for?_

Clenching his fists, he wiped the tears away but he couldn't stop himself from sniffing and whimpering.

 _Run after me, you dick!_

He stood there, staring at the direction from which he had come.

The more he waited, the more the sun set, and the more the sun set, the more his hope diminished.

Finally, he gave up. He turned his back and sobbed for some more seconds before he started walking.

But his heart stopped when he felt a tap on his shoulder.

He had actually come! He loved him. Or else he wouldn't have run after him, right? Just an apology. That's all Naruto wanted. He loved Itachi more than anything, and he was willing to forgive anything as well.

Tears started to flow once more from his eyes, and though the other person couldn't see, a smile had formed on his face. He shifted around and hugged him tightly.

"Naruto"

His eyes flipped open and he gripped the vest tighter. His hands shaking and his lips trembling. This wasn't Itachi's voice! Realizing this he broke down into tears in his teacher's arms.

Just seeing his student in this much pain, his own heart ached as well. And not knowing how else to comfort him, he took him at Ichiraku's ramen and threat him.

"So..."

"..."

"Naruto...you know you can always talk to me. I'm always here for you. I will always be here for you."

"He's a douche! Dattebayo! I caught them on our bed! ON OUR BED!"

"Naruto! Calm down! Please, take it from the beginning... So that I can completely understand."

"Nn... At first everything was normal but then, a couple of weeks ago things started to change, you know that. Itachi started coming home late, I often caught him daydreaming and he seemed distant..."

His teacher was skeptical. He watched over Naruto, observed how his hands shook, tightening his cup, and he saw how Naruto's eyes narrowed, ready to start shedding tears at any minute. He could understand Naruto didn't want to talk about this any further. But he had to. He had to push him. He needed to know what had happened; he needed to know how deep the damage was. And he needed to know what hadn't been told to him.

"But that's not all.", Kakashi said, urging Naruto to continue.

"...But that's not all." Naruto repeated, shutting his eyes close, not wanting to shed even one more tear for that douche.

"...He...had a woman's smell, ok? He smelled of perfume..."

"Naruto, why didn't you t-"

"...and I even found some raven strings of hair."

Kakashi almost sighed at the second part. He could accuse Itachi of perfume but...

"Just saying, it might have been his."

"BUT IT WASN'T! I know everything about Itachi! I know his favorite food, his favorite color, his favorite attire, his preferred weapon! I know his clothes' size and I know at what order he gets dressed after taking a shower! I know how he likes his breakfast, I know his favorite sleeping position, I know how he loves to touch my hair while I sleep and cuddle at my neck! I know ... I know..." He tried to continue, but only managed to cause himself more pain.

That's right; he had thought he knew everything. But that was a lie. He had thought that Itachi loved him. But that was a lie too. Itachi had betrayed him. And now, Naruto even found himself doubting whether he was ever truly loved by that man. He didn't know what to believe anymore.

"Naruto..." Kakashi said with a pained-filled voice, placing his hand on his shoulder.

"And...Today, just a little while ago... I caught him shirtless with a naked, raven haired, girl beneath him, on our bed."

Kakashi's eyes widened. Then it hit him. And frowning in anger, he removed his hand from Naruto's shoulder, forming it into a fist. He wanted to rip Uchiha Itachi apart. To throw him into the darkest, deepest pit, for him to never see the light of day ever again!

"He is an asshole"

Naruto chuckled bitterly. _Tell me something I don't know._

Kakashi's heart clenched. He couldn't stand seeing the boy he loved being treated like this. He couldn't stand seeing Naruto cry like a five-year-old just because of that guy. That made his heart die an early death.

 _How can I heal this would? How can I make things right? Itachi doesn't deserve him. He shouldn't have him. He has done nothing but cause Naruto discomfort, pain, solitude and uncertainty. I know, more than anyone else, what Naruto has been going through these past weeks. There's no way I'll let him go back._

"So...what are you going to do now?"

"Dun-wup-no. Urgh, sorry, hiccups."

"Don't mind it. Will you...go back?"

"... Back? Well, when Itachi and I got together we got a house together... so, that's literary my only home. But I've already broken up with him. In fact, I never want to see him again!"

Kakashi's gaze softened, he was pleased with what he was hearing.

"No Naruto, you're wrong. That's not your home anymore. Listen, if you have nowhere else to go you can always stay with me."

"I...ugh..."

"It's all right. I'm not telling you to move in with me. You can come and stay with me until you find a place of your own...or even after that."

"Kakashi...sensei, I-I!"

"Naruto, tell me, what do you want? You know I would do anything for you." Kakashi said, brushing his hand tenderly across Naruto's cheek.

"Good" he said, grabbing Kakashi's shirt and pulling on it.

"Then make me forget. Him...and the pain he caused me...just...make me forget all of it."

Kakashi's eyes broadened. Oh, he wanted to! That's all he needed- a chance. And he would never make Naruto cry again. He would never cause him any pain. He would care for him, love him. Cherish him like Itachi never had.

"You won't regret this Naruto." Kakashi said with a soft voice.

Pulling down his mask, he leaned in towards Naruto's face, and gave him a soft kiss.

 _Tastes like ramen._

...

The two men kissed.

Naruto, seeking comfort and love where he now only felt sorrow and a crucifying pain.

Kakashi, wanting to love him. Wanting to transport all of his feelings to him.

None of them noticed the third man, hiding in the shadows of the alley, watching them from afar.

Chapter I: the end

«To be continued»

* * *

 **Afterword:**

This came out so small... Not that I mind, I've set a ratio of 2.000 words per chapter due to a mistake. When I first began reading fan fiction, I read the rules to a community stating that each chapter should be from 2.000 words and more... I thought this was the site's rule... *blush*

Please **review** and **let me hear your thought**!


End file.
